Eichi x Mitsuki
by Kitsha
Summary: Encore une petite fiction


**Encore une petite fiction !**

**Dans celui là, Mitsuki retrouve Eichi Il faut aussi savoir que Mikki n'a pas sa maladie **

**Bien sur c'est un peu mon point de vu comment se passerait l'histoire **

**Je précise que c'est une vielle histoire ! et que je n'avais encore lu que 2 tomes ! **

**Donc désolé si Eichi parle Anglais avec ses parents **

**Bonne lecture !!! **

**Mitsuki** : Madame, Eichi a téléphoné ?

**Madame** : non, pas encore Mitsuki. Je t'appellerai dès que je l'aurai en ligne, promis.

_(Normalement, là il y a le flash spécial à la télévision, sur l'avion qui s'est écrasé dans la mer, avec Eichi à bord.)_

Elle retourna dans sa chambre… ne pouvant qu'attendre que son cher Eichi l'appelle… elle s'empara du pendentif que celui-ci lui avait offert et commença a le serrer fort dans ses bras…

**Madame** : MITSUKI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki sauta de son lit, et se rua vers la salle des éducateurs de l'orphelinat.

**Madame** : Mitsuki, il y a un coup de téléphone pour toi  Mitsuki : allo ?

**Eichi** : Bonjours ma petite Mitsuki

**Mitsuki** : Eichiiiiiii !!!! Comment ses passé ton voyage ??? Tu es arrivé depuis combien de temps ??

**Eichi** : hihi ! Le voyage c'est très bien passé ? ça fait 3 heures que je suis en Amérique, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te téléphoner plus tôt… j'habite dans un super endroit. C'est la montagne, il n'y a quasiment pas de lumière, donc je pourrai bien voir les étoiles ! Les gens en plus sont super gentil !

_Mitsuki larmes au yeux_

**Eichi** : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Mitsuki ?

**Mitsuki** : Cela a l'air super là-bas… tu vas m'oublier…

**Eichi **: Ne dit plus jamais une chose pareille ! Tu es la seule fille que j'aime ! Et je n'aimerai jamais que toi !

**Mitsuki** : Merci… excuse moi, je ne t'ai toujours pas donné ma réponse…

**Eichi **: Prend ton temps Mitsuki, je t'attendrai toujours.

**Mitsuki** : Tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre longtemps !... Je t'aime Eichi et de la même façon que toi ! Je m'en suis rendu compte quand on m'a arraché à toi… mais maintenant, que je l'ai compris, il est trop tard…

**Eichi :** Merci Mitsuki :)Tu sais, le proverbe dit : loin des yeux, près du cœur. Ne désespère pas Mitsuki, garde espoir comme tu le fais si bien ! Souris à chaque moment que la vie t'offre. On se reverra, je te le promets !

**Mitsuki** : D'accord :-) **Eichi :** Voilà, je préfère ça !

**Mitsuki :** Dit, on pourra s'appeler souvent ?

**Eichi **: Bien sûr ! Je t'enverrai aussi des lettres :-)

**Mitsuki** : Moi aussi ! Je demanderai aux éducateurs de me donner ton numéro de téléphone et ton adresse :-)

**Eichi **: Mais on va faire une chose ! On ne va jamais s'envoyer de photo de nous. Comme cela on sera encore plus heureux quand on se reverra !

**Mitsuki** : Okiiiii :)

**Eichi : **Je te laisse Mitsuki :)

**Mitsuki **: D'accord

**Eichi :** Je t'aime tu sais, ne l'oublie jamais !

**Mitsuki** : Moi aussi je t'aime Eichi !

Ils se quittèrent sur ses mots !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 ans passèrent… Mitsuki était devenue une belle jeune fille ! Elle avait des rondeurs justes où il fallait. Elle avait les cheveux long, brun, elle était toujours à l'orphelinat. Elle était une des plus belle fille de son lycée _(Elle a 13 ans:-))_. Elle avait beaucoup de popularité au niveau des garçons. Mais elle refusait toutes les invitations de ceux-ci. Seul Eichi comptait à ses yeux.

Eichi lui avait parlé d'un couple de musiciens à plusieurs reprises. Il lui avait même envoyé un CD avec les musiques qu'ils écrivaient (sans paroles) Mitsuki s'amusait à écrire des paroles relatives à ces musiques et les chantait pour le plaisir de ses camarades de l'orphelinat.  Du coté de Eichi, celui-ci a 20 ans et est devenu un beau jeune homme. Il avait de belles barres de chocolat au niveau du ventre _(muscles:-)_). Il avait beaucoup de succès au près de la gente féminine, mais pareil que pour Mitsuki, il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait à ses yeux. Il faisait des études d'astrologie. Il avait une idée derrière la tête : Inviter Mitsuki chez lui. Celui-ci habite maintenant un appartement, mais juste a coté de ses parents adoptifs.

_Bip… bip… bip…_

Mitsuki décrocha son Gsm _(portable pour les Français)_ directement, car elle avait vu que c'était son amour d'Eichi _(l'orphelinat lui en avait offert un, parce que cela dérangeait tous les éducateurs qu'elle soit pendue au téléphone jour après jour avec son Eichi :p)_

**Mitsuki** : Bonjour mon amour

**Eichi **: Bonjour ma chérie

**Mitsuki **: Tu vas bien ?

**Eichi** : Très bien, et toi ?

**Mitsuki **: Très bien maintenant que je t'ai au bout du fil :)

**Eichi** : Tu n'as pas reçu du courrier aujourd'hui ?

**Mitsuki :** Je n'ai pas encore été voir. Pourquoi ?

**Eichi** : Va voir s'il te plait !

**Mitsuki** : D'accord tu patientes une minute ?...

Mitsuki déposa son téléphone et alla auprès des éducateurs.

**Mitsuki : **Bonjour madame, le courrier est déjà arrivé ?

**Madame :** Oui je comptait le distribuer au dîner. Mais si tu veux ton paquet maintenant, je te le donne.

**Mitsuki : **Un paquet ?

**Madame** : Oui attend je vais te le chercher.

**Mitsuki :** Merci.

La dame revint avec un gros paquet… et le confia à Mitsuki. Celle-ci retourna dans sa chambre et repris le téléphone en main.

**Mitsuki** : C'est quoi ce paquet que tu m'as envoyé ???

**Eichi** : Héhé ouvre !

Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elle découvrit dans le « petit » paquet, une robe magnifique et 1 billet d'avion.

**Mitsuki **: La robe est magnifique !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Eichi **: Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise ! J'espère qu'elle t'ira bien !

**Mitsuki **: Mais tu ne connais pas ma taille !

**Eichi** : Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ? J'ai téléphoné aux éducateurs pour qu'ils me disent c'était quoi ta taille bien sûr !

**Mitsuki **: Merci Eichiiiiiiiiiiiii :-) Mais en quelle occasion un tel cadeau ?

**Eichi : **Tu as vu l'autre ?

**Mitsuki **: Attend je regarde.

Elle s'empara du billet d'avion. Elle se frotta plusieurs fois les yeux, se pinça et finit par hurler !

**Mitsuki **: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Eichi **: Calme toi Mitsuki !!!

**Mitsuki :** C'est quoi ce billet d'avion ???

**Eichi :** C'est pour toi ! Pour que tu viennes me voir tu va venir habiter chez moi pendant 1 mois pendant les grandes vacances. Tes éducateurs sont d'accord. Cela fait plusieurs années que je met de l'argent de côté pour t'offrir cette robe et ce billet !

**Mitsuki _larmes aux yeux _ :**Merci Eichi… tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me fait plaisir…

**Eichi :** Ben heureusement que cela te fait plaisir

**Mitsuki :** tu te rends compte qu'on va se voir dans moins d'un mois ????

**Eichi : **Non pas vraiment ! Quand je pense que cela fait 3 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus…

**Mitsuki **: 3 longues années…

**Eichi :** Sans pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras…

**Mitsuki **: Sans pouvoir sentir ton souffle sur ma nuque…

**Eichi : **Sans tout ces petits câlins qu'on avait avant…

**Mitsuki : **Mais tout va bientôt arriver ! Et on regardera le ciel a 2 comme autrefois !

**Eichi **: Dans la ville ou j'habite maintenant, on ne sait pas voir les étoiles…

**Mitsuki :** ah…

**Eichi : **Mais j'ai fait quelque chose qui devrait te plaire !

**Mitsuki :** Je suis pressée de voir ça ! De te voir toi ! Ta famille, tes amis, l'endroit ou tu habites et tout et tout !

**Eichi **: Encore une peu de patience

**Mitsuki : **Oui je sais :p

**Eichi :** héhé !

**Mitsuki **: Désolée, je dois aller a mon cours

**Eichi :** Tu me diras un jour de quel cours tu parles ?

**Mitsuki **: héhé Il faut que je me prépare pour parler avec ta famille !

**Eichi :** Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

**Mitsuki :** Tu verras bien ?

**Eichi : **Espèce de cachottière !!!

**Mitsuki :** hihii je t'aime Eichi !

**Eichi **: Je t'aime Mitsuki !

Ils se quittèrent encore sur ses mots

Le mois suivant passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Mitsuki avait choisis ses plus beaux vêtements pour aller voir Eichi.  Le jour de son voyage, elle enfila la robe que Eichi lui avait offerte. Elle avait toujours son pendentif et elle s'était coiffée d'une queue de cheval.

Dans l'avion, elle s'était retrouvée à côté d'un jeune homme, plus ou moins le même age que Eichi. Il avait les cheveux courts, brun, en bataille. C'était un Américain qui rentrait chez lui. Mitsuki et lui commencèrent à parler. (C'est ça ce cours secret, pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris comme Eichi :p Elle a appris a parler anglais !)

**Jake :** Alors, mademoiselle, qu'est ce que vous venez faire dans notre beau pays ?

**Mitsuki :** Je viens voir une personne que je n'ai pas vu depuis 3 ans

**Jake :** Ah bon ? Et vous avez quel âge ?

**Mitsuki** : J'ai 13 ans et vous ?

**Jake : **J'en ai 17. Moi je reviens dans ma famille. Mes musiciens de parents me manquent un peu.

**Mitsuki **: Qu'est ce que vous faites comme métier ?

**Jake : **J'ai fait des études d'informatique.

**Mitsuki **: Et vous ne les faites pas en Amérique ?

**Jake **: Non, je les fais au Japon, dans une université américaine.

**Mitsuki **: Ah d'accord.

Ils continuèrent à parler comme ça, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en Amérique. Mitsuki stressait quand même un peu en pensant qu'elle allait revoir enfin Eichi.

**Jake **: Allez bonne chance avec votre ami

**Mitsuki :** Merci beaucoup. Au revoir !

**Jake :** A plus !

Du côté de Eichi, celui-ci était au bord de l'évanouissement, en se demandant comment avait changé Mitsuki. Mais quand il la vit parler avec un mec plus ou moins de son âge… il fut jaloux ! Ah lala  Mais quand Mitsuki se retourna vers lui, et lui sourit, toute la haine qu'il éprouva déjà pour ce drôle de mec s'envola.  Mitsuki avançait doucement vers lui, avec un grand sourire.  Eichi la voyait comme un ange qui descendait du ciel. Elle portait la robe qu'il lui avait offerte et elle lui allait parfaitement bien. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à cette apparition. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à 1m de lui, elle ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et couru vers lui, lâcha ses affaires et sauta dans les bras d'Eichi  Celui-ci la serra fort, il ne voulait plus la lâcher. Il n'avait plus senti son odeur, ni entendu ses pas venir en courant vers lui, ni son souffle sur sa gorge, il n'avait pas pu la prendre dans ses bras pendant 3 ans, et cela lui avait tellement manqué ! Apres 5 minutes au moins, il la redéposa par terre, et cette fois-ci, il l'embrassa. Cette fois-ci, il ne fut pas rejeté… et cela le rendit heureux de voir que Mitsuki l'aimait. Il restèrent scotchés l'un à l'autre pendant très longtemps  Quand ils se décolèrent enfin :

**Mitsuki :** Eichi…

**Eichi :** Mitsuki…

**Mitsuki : **Je suis si heureuse de te voir…

Et la elle ne peut s'empêcher encore de sauter dans ses bras  Ils restèrent encore un peu comme ça.

**Eichi :** Vient, prend tes affaires, on sera mieux chez moi.

**Mitsuki :** D'accord.

Eichi ensuite s'empara de sa main. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle lui échappe, son amour qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis 3 trop longues années…  Une fois arrivée dans son appartement, Mitsuki lui sauta de nouveau dessus, il lui avait tant manqué ! Enfin elle allait pouvoir ressentir cette protection avec ses bras forts qui la protégent, elle ne voulait plus jamais quitter Eichi, elle avait été si malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir le voir, ni le toucher… Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé et restèrent encore enlacés pendant longtemps.

**Eichi : **Mitsuki, j'ai dit à mes parents que tu arriverais aujourd'hui. Et ils veulent absolument te rencontrer.

**Mitsuki : **Super !!! Je vais rencontrer ta famille !!! Ils habitent loin d'ici ?

**Eichi :** Non, 3 appartements à côté, il y aura aussi la famille des musiciens. Et leur fils est normalement revenu en Amérique, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré.

**Mitsuki :** C'est super !!!! Dis, est-ce que je peux prendre une douche avant ?

**Eichi :** Bien sûr ! Viens, je vais te montrer où c'est

Il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain dans l'appartement de Eichi et pour y accéder, il fallait d'abord passer par sa chambre. Quand Mitsuki pénétra dans la pièce, elle remarqua directement les petites étoiles fluorescentes accrochées partout sur le mur.

**Mitsuki : **Waw !! Tu as mis plein de petites étoiles !

**Eichi :** Oui tu verras ce soir, c'est encore plus magnifique. _Mitsuki souris_ Eichi : c'est là, vas-y, je t'attend.

**Mitsuki : **Merci Eichi

Elle lui fit un rapide bisou. Puis alla prendre sa douche, elle refit sa coiffure et remis sa robe (elle garde toujours son pendentif sur elle)

**Mitsuki : **Voilà , on peut y aller !

**Eichi : **D'accord

Ils se prirent la main, et se dirigèrent 3 appartements plus loin.

_Toc…toc…toc…_

_(A partir d'ici, normalement, la conversation se fait en anglais, mais bon ce serait compliqué !)_

**Mum :** Bonjour Eichi, on t'attendait !

**Eichi : **Bonjour ! Je te présente Mitsuki.

**Mum :** Enchantée Mitsuki

**Eichi :** Elle dit…

**Mitsuki :** Enchantée madame, Eichi m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

**Mum :** Mais tu parles anglais, Eichi m'avait dit que tu ne savais pas le parler.

**Mitsuki :** Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'apprenais en fait

**Eichi **: Alors c'était ça tes cours ?

**Mitsuki** : héhé oui !

**Mum **: Allez, rentrez, Mitsuki je vais te présenter à toute la famille

Ils rentrèrent donc, et tout le monde se retourna vers elle. Un garçon la reconnu directement. Mitsuki aussi le reconnu, ainsi que Eichi… pour tout son malheur.

**Jake : **Mitsuki !

**Mitsuki : **Eh ben ! Je n'aurais jamais cru te revoir

**Katerina : **Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez…

**Jake : **On était dans le même avion.

**Dad : **C'est chouette ça.

**Eichi : **Voilà, Mitsuki, lui c'est mon père, et eux, c'est le groupe de musiciens…

**Mitsuki :** Dont tu m'as tellement parlé.

**Georges **: Ah bon ?

**Mitsuki **: Eichi m'a envoyé plein de disques de vous je n'arrête pas de les écouter, vous faites un véritable chef-d'œuvre !

**Jake** : Tu parles, c'est de la bouffe en conserve ce qu'ils font.

**Mitsuki** : Pas du tout ! C'est magnifique, ils rendent bien la magie de la musique. D'ailleurs, j'ai écrit plein de paroles dessus.

**Eichi **: C'est vrai ? Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit !

**Mitsuki **: J'ai du oublier…

**Jake :** Wai c'est ça…

Jake n'arrêtait pas de regarder Mitsuki de haut en bas, avec une pointe de malice dans son regard, elle ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué, mais Eichi, oui ! Il se rapprocha directement de « SA » Mitsuki et l'enlaça par derrière.

**Georges** : Tu veux bien nous chanter une des chansons que tu as écrites ? Eichi nous a dit que tu chantes bien.

**Mitsuki : **Si vous voulez

Eichi lâcha Mitsuki et sa mère lança une des musiques. Après avoir reconnu la musique, elle se mit à chanter. Tout le monde l'écoutait avec plaisir, sa voix était douce, réconfortante et claire. Jake, lui la regardait toujours avec envie et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Eichi… Quand Mitsuki s'arrêta, tout le monde l'applaudit.

**Katerina :** Tu chantes divinement bien Mitsuki !

**Mum :** Oui c'était magnifique !

**Jake : **C'est sûr que c'était beau.

**Mitsuki : **Merci Beaucoup.

Mitsuki et Eichi restèrent là-bas encore pour le dîner. Eichi ne quittait pas Mitsuki des yeux tout en surveillant Jake. Mitsuki s'entendait très bien avec les parents de Eichi et le couple de musiciens. Mais aussi avec Jake au plus grand malheur de Eichi… Quand ils rentrèrent chez Eichi, Mitsuki alla se changer pour se mettre en chemise de nuit dans la chambre que le jeune garçon lui avait donné. Eichi, lui, mit un bas de pyjama, laissant apparaître son magnifique torse avec plein de barres de chocolats ? Eichi n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce Jake, il venait de découvrir le mot « jalousie » hihi

_Toc… toc… toc…_

**Eichi :** oui ?

Mitsuki fit pénétrer dans la salle sa petite tête.

**Mitsuki :** Je peux venir voir les étoiles avec toi ?

**Eichi **: Bien sûr, viens à côté de moi.

Mitsuki poussa plus la porte et elle apparut, revêtue d'une chemise de nuit blanche, elle s'était faites 2 tresses dans les cheveux, elle était trop mignonne. Eichi oublia tout de suite son nouveau rival et rentra dans la contemplation de ce petit ange. Elle alla à côté de Eichi et se colla à lui.

**Mitsuki :** Tu as mis combien de temps à faire ça ?

**Eichi : **3 mois…

**Mitsuki :** Cela ne t'a pas ennuyé à la fin ?

**Eichi : **Pas du tout, parce que chaque fois que je me mettais à en mettre, je pensais à toi

Mitsuki l'embrassa. Le baiser s'approfondit et Mitsuki se retrouva vite en dessous sous les caresses de Eichi. Mais tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta et la pris simplement dans ses bras.

**Eichi :** Je ne peux pas faire ça, tu es encore trop jeune…

**Mitsuki :** Et alors !

**Eichi :** Tu n'es sûrement pas prête, je ne veux pas te presser…

**Mitsuki : **Ecoute, tout ce que je veux c'est d'être dans tes bras, dans tes baisers, je veux faire un avec toi. Je suis prête, je n'ai pas peur, puisque c'est avec toi que je vais le faire je t'aime et c'est la seule chose qui compte !

Eichi lui sourit et ils reprirent leurs caresses ensuite ils firent l'amour. Ils passèrent la plus belle nuit de leur vie. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés, et ils ne comptaient plus se quitter.

2 mois plus tard…c'était déjà la fin des vacances chez Eichi… Mitsuki s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec tout le monde, tout allait pour le mieux… mais elle devait rentré chez elle… Mitsuki ne voulait plus quitter Eichi, non, elle ne voulait plus se sentir abandonnée… C'était la même chose du côté de Eichi… mais celui-ci avait une idée derrière la tête, mais il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Mitsuki… L'avant dernier soir, ils firent une dernière fois (peut-être pas) l'amour avant de se quitter.

**Eichi :** Mitsuki, je t'aime tu sais…

**Mitsuki : **Moi aussi Eichi.

**Eichi :** Ecoute, c'est dur à dire…

**Mitsuki **: Qu'est ce qu'il y a…

**Eichi **: Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

**Mitsuki** : Moi non plus… mais tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix…

**Eichi **: Je ne te laisserai pas retourner toute seule au Japon !

**Mitsuki **: Eichi… **Eichi_ tout rouge_** : Est ce que tu veux devenir ma femme !?

Mitsuki resta sous le choc…

Eichi :** Ok… je comprends, c'est vrai tu es encore jeune…**

Mitsuki sauta alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

**Mitsuki : **Ouiiiiii je veux devenir ta femme !!!!!!

**Eichi :** C'est vrai ?

**Mitsuki : **Oui !!! Je t'aime !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mitsuki et Eichi se marièrent donc, Jake ne voulant pas lâcher Mitsuki, il essaya de se l'approprier, mais Eichi veillait! Eichi devint un grand astronome et Mitsuki une grande chanteuse aux USA.  Ils eurent 2 enfants, mais bon, je ne vais pas expliquer tout ça en détail… à part si vous voulez la suite ?


End file.
